Amazing League Fanfics Episode 1: Fish Out of Water
by Scarefish
Summary: Nami takes a stroll around Bilgewater and bumps into a good friend. One thing leads to another and things happen.


It was a cold, gloomy mid-Winter night throughout all of Bilgewater. Although it was not one of the coldest nights, the town was frigid and lifeless in other regards. Caught in the midst of it was Nami the Tidecaller, who was rather distraught. She was exhausted, visibly upset, and in no mood to socialize in any way if she didn't have to, not so much as even shooting so much as a glance at the few guys she'd pass by who would be undoubtedly ignorant pigs anyways. She would just keep walking on by, thinking to herself just what she might do if anyone so much as dared speak to her. Luckily, no one did. Nami was well known in the area, and although she wasn't renowned for sheer strength, she was still a strong fighter, and people for the most part knew better than to harass champions.

She eventually made her way to the town inn, opening the door with a rather loud creak and then taking a seat at the bar. The place appeared nearly empty, aside from the bartender and whatever critters had infested the establishment. The mysterious bartender, a rather tall man whose face was obscured in shadows under the hat he was wearing, would walk up to her end of the counter and finally say in a sincere, "You don't look so well. Could I get you anything?"

Nami would respond with a blatant roll of her eyes following an exaggerated sigh. "Yeah, sure. I'll take whatever you got on tap. Don't get any ideas though. I'm not sleeping with you no matter how I drink, and I have zero respect for men who take advantage of women in… uhh, emotional distress" she would reply rather implicatively.

The bartender would nod and begin pouring her a pint of beer from the tap and then present it to her as he'd reply humbly, "I wouldn't consider doing such a thing. I take it you've had some bad experiences with people in the past. I know there's a lot of jerks out there, but that doesn't mean everyone's a jerk. There's a big difference between disrespecting someone and showing that you care."

She would sit quietly for a moment, contemplating the bartender's words, and then nod agreeably. She was just frustrated. It seemed that other women of the League got respect and renown for their accomplishments whereas the only recognition she seemed to get was from perverts and rude people. She wasn't used to being treated with much respect, so she didn't quite know how to respond or react, so she just replied with a "Thank you," before beginning to sip at her beer. It was clear she wasn't a drinker, so the bartender would just smile out of courtesy and tell her "You don't have to finish it if you don't like it."

"Uh…y-yeah, I'm not even really thirsty, to be honest…. I'm sorry, I guess I wasn't really thinking when I ordered this…" she would reply..

The bartender would nod understandably and grab her glass from her. "Not a problem at all."

As the bartender left for the time being, Nami would place her head down upon the table and close her eyes just to rest them a bit, before falling into a nap.

With the sound of a loud creak, Nami would wake with a startle, eyes shooting over to the door as it would slide open. She hadn't realized she'd even fallen asleep, and once she'd been awoken, the first thing her eyes would focus on was a familiar silhouette before they'd make out the details. It was one of the last people Nami expected to see; Fizz the Tidal Trickster, and she couldn't have been more excited to see him.

Fizz would look over to her, with a smile upon his face as he saw his friend had seemed rather happy now that he had shown up, but for rather different reasons than he'd expect. "Hey, I noticed you ran off the other day and figured I'd check up on you to make sure you were okay. I'm glad you seem to be alright."

The truth of the matter was that longed for the intimate touch of a man, and she'd been lying to herself out of fear, and out of the possibility of failure. She had often found herself filled with envy of those around her who could and would freely engage in intimacies and public displays of affection, as if they were doing it just to mock her. She wished she could have somebody to love, even if only for a moment. She had been good friends with Fizz now for quite some time, and she figured now would be a good time to finally let her true emotions out, now that she had been broken free of her misconception that it would go wrong, when it really could go right. And, to top it off, her and Fizz had a lot in common. They're both aquatic people who have had little time with their own species, and it could be likely that Fizz could share the same loneliness due to that fact.

Though, these selfless empathetic thoughts for the great Tidal Trickster would soon be overwhelmed by new thoughts caused by her new found feeling stirring within her at an incredible rate: Lust. She found herself unable to refrain from looking over his fine, slender, smooth, shamelessly unclad body. How exciting it was to her that there was still much left to the imagination, even though the handsome figure that stood before her was literally completely nude. True, he did not need clothes to conceal his sexual organs as they were already anatomically concealed, but Nami couldn't help but daydream, imagining how his organ might look, and thinking about having sex with him. Nami thought to herself for a rather long moment, literally biting at her bottom lip as she indulged her eyes upon the male, not even attempting to mask her desire for him. If she had any less self-restraint, she would have practically been drooling at him. After visually exploring the male for an almost awkwardly long duration of time, she would then bring her eyes to rest upon his in a lustful gaze, and say, with a nervous sort of innocent stammer, "H-hey there, handsome.~ I've heard a lot about you. Would you care to come to my place and..." She takes a moment, taking a deep breath, as she tries to muster the gall to voice her true desire. "...and show me what wonders you can do with that...pole of yours?~"

Fizz would shake his head in response and chuckle a bit. "Ha, unfortunately I didn't bring my seastone trident with me, otherwise I would, but there's likely nothing you haven't seen in action yet anyways. I like to put all my skills to use on the fields of justice. (no longer canon)

Fizz blushes a bit and coughs a few times awkwardly. It turns out he was just as socially inept and inexperienced as the Tidecaller on discussing matters of such erotic nature. He blinks a few times, just to buy some time... "Well..." He lets his mouth curl into an awkward half-smile, lets out an awkward shy giggle before replying, honestly but somewhat reluctantly, "As much as I appreciate your interest in me, I…unfortunately will have to decline… I'm sorry Nami, but I'm…uhh…gay. Heh.~"

Nami stared at him blankly for a few seconds, caught completely off guard. She did not know how to respond, and she would just reply simply with, "U-uhh… W-well, g-good for you!" followed with a half-hearted chuckle and a forced smile barely concealing her sheer disappointment in being rejected by one of the few men of the League she would even consider dating. Nami would let out an audible sigh before asking, "Mind if I ask who the lucky guy is?"

Fizz would blink a few times before snickering a bit and shaking his head. "Guy? Please… I can't be tied down by one person. I wouldn't be much of a playful trickster if I just stuck with one person, now would I? You know what they say… There's plenty of fish in the sea," Fizz would reply, smiling widely.

Nami would sigh even more audibly this time, rolling her eyes and then responding, "That's not what that expression means. That's what people say to get over breakups, in a…you know…relationship?"

Fizz would shake his head. "Nope! I don't do relationships. Tried once, and it was a drag, so I went with the more fun option."

The door to the cellar would open with a creak, and out would emerge Nasus, who had happened to be the mysterious bartender the whole time, now dressed in his League attire, armor and all. Nasus would grin to Fizz and huff at him just to get his attention, succeeding in doing so. "Fishboy… Long time, no see.~ I'm glad you could come."

Fizz would grin mischievously at Nasus and nod. "And miss my chance at spending a night with the famous Curator of the Sands? Of course I'd make it.~"

Nasus would nod and then point towards Nami. "So, did you bring her along for some fun too? You know, I wouldn't mind trying out the best of both worlds here, if you know what I'm saying."

Nami would glare and she was about ready to leave at that point, rather furious about Nasus' remark. "No! Such an utterly disrespectful way to talk to someone, let alone one of your own customers. I think I should just be leaving… I'm sure there's other places to rest in this town."

Fizz would nod. "Yeah. Trust me though, after we're done, you won't want anything else."

Nasus would grin and nod, grunting lustfully and staring down into Fizz's eyes before pointing down to his crotch. "Well then… What are you waiting for? Get over here and get to work. My time is very important, and you will make it worthwhile, or else."

Fizz would nod and then walk without hesitation over to Nasus behind the counter, the view being obstructed from Nami by the counter. Nami found herself unable to keep from staring, rather stunned by what was happening before her. After a moment, Nasus would close his eyes and begin breathing more heavily and then would let out a deep moan as some mouthly noises could be heard from under him, causing Nami to blush deeply before instinctively deciding to lean over the counter to take a quick peek without being noticed as both males were rather occupied with each other, and surely enough it was exactly what she had thought.

"Ohhhh….Yes…" Nasus would reply in a satisfied tone, reaching down and rubbing at Fizz's head. "You're even better at this than they said you were… Nn-nnhh…G-good fish…-" Nasus would reply before interrupting himself with more louder moans, as the noises from Fizz would become louder.

Nami, finally regaining some sort of composure, would awkwardly leave the inn feeling rather uncomfortable, but oddly a little excited by the lewd things that had happened before her just moments before. This sort of thing was all new to her.

And then she got a massive nosebleed and died.


End file.
